My Dark Obsession
by AshleeTheDragon
Summary: Naruto is an average child who needs to be taken care of...or can looks be deceiving? SASUNARU and NARUSASU, shouta, yaoi, dark themes, all that stuff. COMPLETE 7/10/08
1. The New Boy

Well, as my Fox and Hound story slowly starts to wrap up, I've been planning ideas for some other sasunaru goodness. But unfortunately most of the ideas I've come up with seem too much like other stories I've read...

Hopefully this one is out of the ordinary.

Oh btw, this story contains shouta...which means Sasuke is a pedophile and technically Naruto is only like...twelve. But I'm trying to justify it, but if the thought doesn't suit you, then you don't have to read.

-------

_They say human kind has nasty tempers. One of the worst in fact. There are those who fight from anger, those who extract revenge from anger, and those who play macabre jokes on the mind because of anger. Some even kill over the petty emotion. But if a human supposedly has the worst temperament out of all of them...well, someone needs to re-check their calculations._

_After all, there are worse things out there._

"Ahem."

The clerk glanced up from the Garfield comic she was reading in the newspaper, a distant look on her face. Though her mind caught up in a few seconds afterwards, noticing she had a guest. "Oh, I'm sorry. Are you picking up or dropping off?"

"Droppin' 'ff," the gruff man said around an accent thickly laced with culture and age. The dark eyed man glanced down at the boy beside him. "This s'Naruto."

Naruto, the boy with sunshine hair and blue eyes, merely smiled as he was introduced. But there was something strange hidden behind that smile. As if he knew something the lady in front of him didn't.

Shrugging off the suspicious feeling, the lady asked for the man's info and time that he would pick up the twelve year old. After writing the info down on the paper, he turned and walked off suddenly, not even saying goodbye or turning back once.

"Well.."the lady said after watching the man walk off so strangely, "welcome to daycare. You can go and play with the other kids."

You see, Naruto Uzumaki was a strange kid. Though he seemed friendly enough if you talked to him, and was docile and timid, there was an air of...disturbing mystery that surrounded the youth. After all, the first thing he did was go and sit in the corner of the room, playing blocks by himself and not even bothering to acknowledge or make friends with the other children. He found the wooden cubes painted with letters on them much more amusing.

The others found him too creepy, and decided to play amongst themselves. But Naruto didn't care. He merely smiled, spelling out different words with his new found toys.

Soon, all the other children left. The room dropped from twenty kids playing in it to ten. Then to six. And then four, and then eventually it was just Naruto and the lady, who was talking on the phone, calling for an adoption agency. Why? Because the man hadn't come back. The information he gave was fake. He had dropped the boy off intentionally and the boy knew it.

But he didn't care...so he just listened as the girl talked quietly on the phone, spelling out the word "salvation" with his deft little fingers.

-------------

Sasuke Uchiha sighed irritably, a scornful look plastered on his handsome face. The reason he was so upset was because he had just gotten a call from his brother, explaining there was more work to be done over the weekend about their plans for the family business. As much as Sasuke enjoyed fufilling his wealthy parent's wish and owning a business, he never had any down time. It was always work time it seemed, and in fact the last time he had a decent break was about two months ago.

But, that's what happens when you assume responsibility.

Deciding not to think about it, the eighteen year old pulled into his well sized house, parking his car. The neighborhood he lived in was quaint and average. His house looked like all the rest of them on the block, and he didn't mind. He kept to himself mostly, though the neighbor liked to chat with him a lot. She was pretty and young, but not really his type, though he considered her a friend.

Speaking oh which...the front door to his neighbor opened, and a young little boy suddenly ran out. Sasuke had never seen the kid before. Perhaps a relative visiting...?

"Oh, Sasuke.." Sakura said, who was chasing down the lively boy. "How was your day?"

"Busy, as always. Who's the kid?"

She sighed sadly, leaning in to whisper to the business man. "This is Naruto...his father, or I guess his father, dropped him off at the daycare earlier and never came back. I have to keep him over the weekend..."

The Uchiha frowned, a bit unnerved by the story. "Really? That's sad.." Looking over at the sunkissed boy, he found the child rather adorable. Holding out a hand, he spoke sincerely, "I'm Sasuke."

Naruto tilted his head, then smiled, shaking hands with the tall, handsome man. "Hi Sasuke! Let's be friends!"

The raven merely smiled. "Alright..."

"Come on Naruto...I'll make you some dinner." Sakura said, not wanting to bother Sasuke anymore.

"Alright! I want ramen, please!" Naruto said loudly, running off to the house. The two young adults exchanged goodbyes and went in to their own houses for the night.

------------------

_Sasuke..._

Naruto smiled, watching the Uchiha house from a window of his temporary room. His eyes weren't the usual blue though. They were tinted maroon, and they held an impish look to them.

_Sasuke...you are sad. I can smell it on you. You are lonely and sad...but don't worry. Naruto shall be your friend._

-------------------

TBC

Ho shit, this story is pretty effed up so far, huh? Stay tuned, and R/R!!!


	2. Day Trip

I'm back with another chapter! Also, just a side note since someone pointed it out, if a twelve year old child who still plays with blocks seems strange to you...it's because Naruto isn't quite right in the head, I hope you can tell.

Naruto: Oh great, I'm a looney in this story?!

Naruto, where did you come from? And since when do you use British words?...Oh, whatever, since you're here, why don't you do a disclaimer, darlin'.

Naruto: Ashlee does not own Naruto or any of the characters. If she did, we'd all be forced to watch a show about gay men.

Thank you Naru-chan! And now for the chapter content!

**WARNINGS: **explict sexual pedo thoughts, maybe cussing. But if you don't like daydreams about minors in sexual situations, LEAVE THE PREMISES IMMEDIATELY!

Read on!

--------------

**Beware of the person with two faces. **

"Naruto?"

The little boy glanced up at the pink haired girl, an innocent look on his features. "Yes, Miss Sakrua?"

The older girl had to smile at that. So polite. "I have to go out for a while...I trust you'll be ok here?" Though it seemed strange to leave a potential stranger alone in your house, Sakura wasn't concerned. After all, the boy seemed docile enough. And he was only twelve for God's sake, how much trouble could he get in?

"Yes, Miss Sakura. I'll be ok! And I won't mess up anything! I swear!" He said in such a serious manner that she giggled at the stern look.

"Alright. I'll only be gone for a few hours. You can have some snacks if you want to, but don't use the oven or microwave!" She called over her shoulder, locking the door behind her.

Naruto decided to finish the show he was currently watching (Looney Tunes, who would of thought?). One reason was to give Sakura plenty of time to get far away from the house. The other reason was...well, what little child could resist a good cartoon show? After about twenty minutes had passed from Sakura's departure, the little boy stood up and went to grab his jacket and shoes.

As he wiggled his small little foot into his boot, he smirked, looking positively mischievous. "Time to go have fun...have fun, have fun!"

-------------

Sasuke's fingers tapped irritably at the desk he sat at. His eyes scanned over the paper work he was supposed to be engrossed in. But two straight hours of this was working his nerves down. Wasn't it his lunch break soon?

"Mister Uchiha."

He glanced up quickly at the sound of another voice. "Yes, Hinata?"

The polished woman with the deep lavender eyes and office attire was holding what looked like..."Here are some more forms you need to approve."

The raven groaned silently, grimacing as he took the paperwork from her fingers with the polished nails. "Thank you, Hinata."

They were on decent terms, so his secretary glanced at the clock and spoke softly. "You've only got ten minutes before your lunch break, sir. I suggest taking the extra time to get some fresh air."

"Yeah...yeah, that's a good idea." He got up, leaving the unfinished files in a neat pile for him to finish later. "I'll be back soon.."

Yes, he decided to have a brisk walk before going to lunch. It would do him good, some fresh air, and to get circulation back in his legs. Though the area around his building wasn't exactly aesthetically themed, it at least had a nice park he could sit in and relax. And it give his brain a rest, which seemed to be on the fritz.

Though he did own the company, until his brother either died or gave up leadership, Sasuke was nothing more than a worker there. Though of course, he got far more generous pay than the other workers. But still, one would think Itachi Uchiha would be more sensitive to family bonds...

Sasuke sighed, now sitting on a park bench. It was a nice day. A bit blistery, but with the right coat on, one could be content. He closed his eyes, relaxing slightly. He really needed a vacation...soon...maybe he'll consider using some of his spare vacation time soon..

The raven was usually not a restless person. After all, when you had a family that seemed to be genetically bred for business, it was just in one's nature to do your best and not complain. But even if the Uchihas were known to be power and wealth wielding tycoons, they were still human, even if they rarely showed it.

Sasuke's dark eyes opened up, and after a glance at his watch, he realized that it had been fifteen minutes since he left his office. Getting up, he adjusted his suit (out of habit) and walked the way he came, planning on stopping by the deli on the corner as his lunch.

As he walked he passed a playground. If it had been any other day, he would of continued walking without a second glance back. But something caught his eye...or rather, a certain someone who was making sand castles in the sand box.

"Naruto?"

The blonde haired boy glanced up as the raven walked over to him. As the youngster recognized him a huge smile broke across his rosy cheeks. "Hello, Sasuke!" The boy chirped, getting up from his sculptures and brushing sand off his pants.

The raven reached over and ruffled Naruto's hair, not failing to notice that he was alone. "Where is Sakura?"

"She had work to do. And I was bored, so I came here!"

Sasuke frowned. He walked all the way here from Sakura's house? How peculiar..."Don't you know it's dangerous to be walking around by yourself? Especially when you traveled so far..."

But the younger one merely smiled, rubbing the back of his head. "Aw, it's ok. I'm used to going off by myself all the time! And I've walked farther before.."

Deciding not to argue with his sense of childhood justice, he changed the subject. "So Naruto, are you hungry by any chance?"

-------------------

Boy, did Naruto Uzumaki eat like a vacuum.

Sasuke sat, watching in mild fascination as the boy took another large bite out of his sandwich, munching on it happily while making a pleased sound. Where did all that food possibly go...?

"Um...Sasuke, do you mind if I have another?" The whiskered boy asked quietly, but politely.

Sasuke didn't mind, though he was starting to think the kid had a black hole instead of a stomach. Trying not to make too much of it, he sipped at his tea and took another bite. "So Naruto, do you know why your dad left you alone?"

Naruto stopped eating, looking thoughtful. "Actually...he's more of a step-dad. Well, now he's an ex-step-dad. I don't have any real parents, and I change families a lot. People don't like me that much...for some reason. People are afraid of me, for some reason.." After admitting this he looked a bit crestfallen.

"How sad.." Sasuke mumbled, feeling remorse. He seemed nice enough, why the hell would someone be afraid of such an innocent boy? "Well..if it helps any, I like you, Naruto."

Naruto smiled at that, thanking him then taking another huge bite of his sandwich. Sasuke watched absentmindedly as the boy's fat little cheeks were suddenly stuffed with food...and how the boys eyes stared at him in such a strange way...

And for a very few seconds, his mind threw him into a daydream. Naruto looked exactly like he did now, but instead of sitting at a table in a deli they were laying in a bed. Naruto's clothes were missing, exposing the boys exotic and flawless skin. His eyes were staring as they were in reality, staring, as if trying to read his soul. And his mouth and cheeks weren't stuffed with food, instead, they were filled because Naruto had Sasuke's over-sized member in his mouth, lips wrapped around his need and making the tiniest suckling noises...

"Sasuke..?"

The boy said that word so innocently it shook the raven out of his sexually insane thoughts. Wondering what the hell was wrong with himself, he finished off his own food with shaky hands, not able to look at Naruto in the face anymore. "W-well, let me call Sakura and see if she can pick you up..."

---------------

TBC

Naughty Sasuke, wanting to get little Naruto in bed with you!!! Oh noes, what will happen next? Don't worry, the drama will soon appear, so just R/R!!!


	3. Nightmares

Sorry for lack of update, I've been busy.

Naruto: -cough- You mean lazy?

Don't make me hurt you, cuz I will. Anyways, disclaimer.

Naruto: Ashlee does not own the Naruto characters...

The plot will thicken! Although I'm having a hard time trying to connect the main, exciting part of the story with this intro part right now...hmmm, I need to brainstorm...quick Naruto, to the IdeaCave! -runs off-

Naruto:...uh, yeah. Anyways, go ahead and read on, folks.

**WARNINGS: **Nothing much this chapter...maybe cussing? Oh, implied violence.

--------------

**Do not fear the bear with no teeth, rather the dog with many teeth. **

_"Sasuke...be my friend please..."_

_"N...Naruto? Is that you?"_

_"Naruto loves Sasuke...Naruto will do anything for Sasuke...**Anything**..."_

Sasuke awoke from the dream he was currently in. Though he was shaken a bit he wasn't surprised, because this dream was a reoccurring one. Every night for the past week, he would have a dream where he was in pitch darkness, and Naruto would speak to him in the exact manner over and over again...begging for his love and friendship. Although that part could stir sympathy, it was the last moment of the dream that made everything suddenly morbid.

When the boy would say "Naruto will do **_anything_** for Sasuke.."

Every time he emphasized that word, Naruto would appear amongst the shadows. The blond would always be cast in a dim, light that exposed the dark secret that the pitch black held. Because Naruto's little harmless body would always be covered in tremendous amounts of blood, and he always held a long, crimson soaked knife in hand. And the devilish smile he bore, with the demon eyes...it made Sasuke want to be sick...Why the hell was he dreaming about the kid like that, anyway?

Sighing and running his hand across his face, The Uchiha realized he was only up about an hour early than normal. So, deciding to take the extra time to make himself a decent breakfast, he pushed the dark nightmare into the far corners of his mind and went to shower and get ready for work.

-------

Though Sakura had promised herself that she'd drop Naruto off at the orphanage the following Monday, when that day finally came she couldn't do it. After all, she knew how orphanages could be sometimes, and having the young boy around the house seemed so much more enjoyable than she expected. The blond was always polite, always helped with the chores, and even packed her lunch for when she went to work!

Deciding that he'd have better opportunities with her, Sakura figured a miniature room mate wouldn't be so much of a hassle.She knew how to take care of kids, and Naruto was like the little brother Sakura never had but always wanted.

"Sakura!" After telling the youth that he'd be living with her, the pink haired girl insisted that he drop the 'Miss' formality.

"Yes, Naru?"

"Can I go outside and play in the backyard?" Naruto loved exploring the little woods behind their houses, it was such a vast mystery to him.

"Sure, but please be careful, and don't wander off too far!"

Naruto nodded eagerly, slipping his little boots on. After bidding goodbye to his care-taker, he ran outside, ready to go greet the world. Before he ran off he noticed that the next door neighbor was heading out to his car, so he said politely, "Have a good day Sasuke!"

The other smiled lightly, waving with his free hand. "You too, Naruto..."

And with that, the young boy continued on. Running deep in to the woods, he kept smiling to himself, humming as he seemed to know where he was going. In fact, he didn't seem to be exploring at all, rather he seemed to be heading to a destination. After about going ten minutes in, he stopped at a little clearing in the trees where the sun broke through and caught his breath. Slowly walking towards a rock, he didn't seem surprised as a dark voice suddenly spoke to him.

"Brat..."

"Damn fox," was all Naruto said, peering out at the shadows. An enigma seemed to be forming in the darkness. As the shadow creature stepped out more into the light, dragging darkness along, it was easy to tell that the creature wasn't human at all.

The shadow figure crept up to Naruto, the face pointed directly at him. With no eyes or mouth, it was impossible to tell what the creature was thinking. "So," the voice spoke again, sounding serious, "When do you plan on showing the Uchiha the truth...?"

Naruto just smiled, speaking scoldingly at the fox-shape. "These things take time, Kyuubi. And It's only been a week!"

"May I remind you that I'm not patient?" Kyuubi growled irritably. "I'm suppose to help you until our contract has been fully completed. I'm supposed to have other clients, you know."

"Well excuse me," Naruto said in a child-like manner, pouting and folding his arms. "I didn't realize you were so eager to get rid of me!"

"That's not it..." The fox sighed, changing the subject. "So, has he shown interest yet?"

"Not much...but he will. After all, I'm only getting started."

---------

It seemed all his hard work paid off in the end. Itachi finally noticed all the hours he put in, and decided to give him a break.

"A three day weekend is enough down-time...right little brother?"

Able to breathe a sigh of relief, Sasuke was genuine happy as he parked in his drive-way. instead of getting out and going in to his house, he seemed absorbed in his neighbor's house, staring at it quietly. Although, his thoughts weren't really about the house itself...more like a certain person inhabiting it.

It was strange. Perhaps it was the fact that his nightmares were getting to him, but the Uchiha couldn't get the blond off his mind. He almost...yearned to see Naruto, yet these strange impulses weren't ones he'd exactly act upon. So he'd have to be satisfied with letting the child come to him, not the other way around.

But still...Sasuke had a feeling in his gut that...something bad might happen if he sees that boy again.

---------

That night, while the raven haired man slept peacefully, he was oblivious to the commotion going on in the house next door.

"Naruto...Naruto, what's wrong?" Sakura asked the boy quietly and soothingly, trying to coax him out of the corner. He wouldn't listen, instead he stared at the ground with his hands clapped over his ears, tears streaming down his cheeks as he spoke, mostly to himself as if in a trance,

"Please...don't hate me. Don't hate me...why...why do you hate me?!"

---------------

TBC

Oh jeez, things are getting thicker...hmmmmm, R/R and more shall be revealed!


	4. Temptation

Erg, again, I'm sorry for lack of update. Things have been happening in my personal life, so...no worries, I'll try to pick up again.

**WARNINGS: **Cussing, Mild sexual themes, pedo thoughts, ect.

--------------

**People do not actually fear darkness...people fear what lurks in darkness.**

Sakura sighed, rubbing her head slightly as she fought desperately not to fall asleep where she stood. She hardly got any sleep last night, not with Naruto's sudden fit. He wailed for hours, while the pink haired girl tried everything she could to pacify the beast that suddenly erupted.

Sakura didn't blame him though. He was just a kid, and maybe he was suppressing negative emotions. _Poor Naruto...he was so exhausted, he passed out from all the stress..._

Suddenly feeling a migraine coming on, she stumbled to the bathroom to try and find some aspirin to pacify the ache. As she rummaged through the medicine cabinet, she couldn't help but wonder if this would happen again, and if anytime soon as well...

_No such luck_, she thought, staring blankly at the shelves. _I must of used it all..._

Sakura contemplated, wondering what to do about her massive headache. She could always bite the bullet and bear it, but she wasn't sure that was the best idea. Going to the grocery store down the block was an option. No, she thought miserably, I can't leave a sick child alone. So, what to do?

Maybe Sasuke has some aspirin, she decided, slipping on her shoes and robe and walking out in the chilly morning to knock politely on her neighbor's door, knowing he'd be home.

After a few minutes of waiting, the Uchiha opened the door slowly, wearing pajama bottoms with hair ruffled more than usual, and having an irritated look on his face. Then it disappeared a bit at the sight of the pink haired girl. "Sakura? What is it?"

Trying not to oogle at his smooth, ivory chest, she glanced up at his face instead. "Do you have any aspirin?" She asked quietly.

"Aspirin..? I think so." Motioning her inside to get out of the cold weather, he spoke to her as they made their way to his bathroom. "You've got a headache?"

She nodded, then spoke out a verbal answer seeing as his face was too busy immersed in the medicine cabinet. Standing outside the bathroom door, she rubbed her temples as she spoke, "Yeah…I've been awake with Naruto all night, and I haven't gotten any sleep."

His raven covered head suddenly tilted back to stare at her questionably. "Naruto?"

"Yes…he was having nightmares throughout the night, and around 2:00 he was suffering from a high fever. So I've been up all night, trying to keep his temperature down."

The other man frowned, handing over the bottle of medicine she wanted. "…..Don't you have work today, Sakura?"

"I'm supposed to, but goodness knows I can't leave Naruto alone in the house in such a condition."

Though he don't know why, the words came out before he really thought about them. "Well, I'm off or the day, so why don't you go to work, and I take care of Naruto?"

She looked relived, but there was doubt in her voice. "Are you sure? I can take time off work, really…"

"Nonsense. You've got other kids you need to look over. One kid should be fine for me. Besides," he added with a smile, "I like being around the kid."

"Well, that's good, because Naruto's really fond of you. He'll love it."

Sasuke felt his throat tighten as she said that, but from what, he wasn't so sure.

---------

It was strange, to see the child in such a state.

The usually energetic, sunny kid Sasuke was used to seeing seemed like a light about to fade. His golden hair was damp, flat, and dull from his fevers and nightmares, and his body was trembling, pale in complexion to his natural bronze tan. Frowning, the elder bent down and placed a cool washcloth on Naruto's forehead.

"It's too hot..." he murmured, rubbing at his body as if trying to remove imaginary blankets that were smothering him in heat. In fact, the young boy was only wearing a pair of shorts with no blankets whatsoever, yet it didn't seem to break him of his hot fever.

"Can I get you anything?" The raven haired man asked softly, petting the boy's damp locks. The blue eyes opened slightly, clouded with haze from whatever sickness he was going through.

"W...water?"

Nodding, the tall man stood up, and headed to the kitchen. When he agreed to "babysit", he expected the blond to have a bit of a coughing fit, that's all. But to actually be bed ridden and almost to the point of delirium...though it didn't burden Sasuke, not one bit. In fact, it only made him happier that he agreed.

Coming back, he took a minute to press the ice cold beverage to the boy's cheek, smiling as it earned a happy sigh in response. "Here you go.."

With a bit of help, Naruto tilted the glass back, carefully pulling the water in his mouth in a hope to quell the heat. Though Sasuke was supposed to be monitoring in case he choked, he couldn't help but let his gaze follow a droplet of water that escaped past the boy's lips and dribbled down his chin, his neck, onto his smooth chest...

He blushed and snapped out of his daze when the cup was pushed away. Setting the glass down, he stared, humiliated as the stirrings in his loins settled himself on the couch and tries to fall asleep again.

As his breathing grew soft, Sasuke just sat there, feeling helpless. Why was he fantasizing about this boy, barely eve pre-teen? He couldn't help it though, he admired the boy so much...he was everything opposite of himself. Light and dark...

Trembling fingers smoothed the sun kissed hair again, and he sat on his knees quietly, listening to the boy purr at his actions in mid-sleep. Those fingers found themselves wandering, down to trace over those pink buds that made up his mouth. His thumb, ever so curious, pulled the bottom lip down slightly, causing his mouth to split open a bit, looking quite beckoning...

Then those ivory fingers danced to a cheek, rubbing softly, tracing over the boy's strange whisker scars. How soft an smooth his skin was. It was a marvel, how delicate and fine it was to simply touch it. Lowering his hand, he rested it lightly over the small chest before him, eyes averted to the slightly aroused buds that seemed to cry out for attention. Before he realized it, his fingers traced over one of them, circling it and coaxing it to harden more.

A low moan tore his gaze away, and he settled on the look of slight pleasure on the boy's face. Coming to his senses, the Uchiha pulled his hand away as if burned, staring at his hand in disgust. _What the fuck is wrong with me?!_

Sighing, he grumbled, thinking Naruto would be fine by himself for a few minutes as Sasuke went to go take a quick cold shower._  
_

---------------

TBC

Wuahahah...jesus Sasuke, molesting a kid while he's sick? Tsk tsk... anyways, R/R!


	5. The Discovery

Honestly, I've had no plot or inspiration for this story, which is why I didn't update. Finally I got some help and broke through my writer's block. Hopefully it doesn't seem too rushed.

--------------

_Grandma, what big eyes you have! _**All the better to see you with, my dear.  
**_Grandma, what big ears you have! _******All the better to hear you with, my dear.  
**_Grandma, what big teeth you have! _**********All the better to eat you with, my dear!**

While Sasuke decided to go cool down in all sense of the term, Naruto laid there in silent agony, having a conversation with 'himself'.

_Fox, this hurts...why the hell am I so sick?_

**_I can't garuntee your health kid. I only lend you my powers, I don't have healing abilities._**

_Fine. Damn, I was so close too. He wanted it, I could tell._

**_Don't worry. He'll come around soon enough..._**

Trusting his dark guardian's words, he let himself fall into a restless sleep.

Sasuke came out minutes later, seeing that the young boy was finally resting. Mentally scolding himself yet again, he decided to spend his time in the kitchen, trying to keep his perverted thoughts at bay.

Hours later, Sakura came home and smiled, petting the boy's hair and asking an ironic question, "I trust he wasn't much of a hand full?"

Sasuke didn't answer, just merely swallowed and returned to his own house.

-------

"Yay! Ramen!" Naruto shouted with delight as he dug into his tasty dinner. Sakura merely smiled, petting his head.

"I'm glad you feel better, Naruto."

"Thanks," he said around a bite, wiping his face of any broth. He ate contently, glad the worst of his sudden illness was over. He hated being sick, but then again, who didn't?

Afterwards, he went to go upstairs for the night, needing his sleep. As he crossed the door into his room, a familiar shadow appeared.

"Fox?"

It stared at him. _**Something bad is going to happen...**_

Naruto frowned. Something bad? What did he mean by that?

And then it clicked. "..Sasuke?"

A nod was all it took to have the blond leap out of his bedroom window, landing deftly on his feet and taking off into the night.

-------

Unfortunately, Sasuke didn't really get to enjoy his free time as much as he liked. Well, yes, he did relax, but most of the time his thoughts were occupied with a certain blond. He hated himself for it, letting these ridiculous thoughts take control of his life. Maybe he needed a girlfriend...

Now he was back at work even more tired and hopeless than before, and he had to work the late shift no less. At least it kept his mind too busy to think, after all, Itachi was _so_ nice to make sure all his paperwork was still there and accounted for when he returned. As he left the office that day, he swore he had a bruised wrist.

And of course, karma decided to pay him back for only God knows what, because his car had suddenly ran out of gas as he was just about driving home. _Just perfect_, he thought as he walked to the nearest station, thank god only a couple blocks down. Trying not to be too irritated with the clerk, he filled up as much as he could of the container he bought and left, silently fuming.

It was getting darker, an unfortunate effect of this time of year. It wasn't that Sasuke was afraid, it's just that he knew the down-town area very well. Too well. It seemed like there were more bums than workers, and it always made him cautious of where he went and what company he kept.

Why did he have to run out of gas so close to the heart of slumsville?

He sighed, gently gripping coat tighter in an attempt to settle the qualm in his gut. He could see his car just ahead of him, there was no need to worry-

Until a heavy arm caught his shoulder, pulling him into the pitch black alleyway and colliding with a sturdy figure. A hand immediately clasped it's way over his mouth, and he was suddenly overwhelmed by the thick musk of body odor and alcohol. His gasoline was dropped, forgotten in the moment.

"What have we got 'ere.." the man slurred softly into an ebony ear, causing the owner to shudder in disgust. "What a pretty lil' one you are."

He could tell the man was too big and heavy to fight off, but that didn't stop him from pulling roughly against his captor.

The man just barked a hard laugh, pressing the squirming boy harder against him. "Calm down. No need to worry, 'ol Sig here won't hurt yeh if I don't have ta."

He could feel the man's hardness pressing against his rear, and he wanted to throw up in disgust. He was so drunk he probably didn't even know he was about to fuck a man.

His train of thought was broke as a curious, wavering hand pressed itself against the front of his crotch. "Now, you lil' fagg't," Sasuke stand corrected about his last thought, "be a good boy and bend over for dad-"

Suddenly the man stopped speaking, and they both stood stock still. The Uchiha was relieved, but confused. What had stopped the man?

"Let go of him," a soft voice said, full of malicious venom.

Suddenly he was being shoved away from his assailant, and the dark haired boy drew in a breath, eager to get out of that foul trap. He turned towards "Sig", who was now as stock still and silent as a statue, and noticed a small figure sitting atop his shoulder.

The figure hopped down, onto the street, and Sasuke was able to see as the street light was able to hit him. "N...Naruto?!"

The blond glanced over at him, but instead of those warm, carefree sky eyes there were hot burning embers of crimson, fueled with a subtle hate. The glare soon turned towards the man, and Naruto raised his hand, wiggling his index finger as if to scold.

"You've been very bad."

Suddenly the man choked, holding on to his throat, and he started to throw up, an unbelievable amount of blood hitting the cement. Slowly choking and bleeding to death, the young boy turned towards his now fearful friend, smiling softly.

"It's ok, Mr. Sasuke. He won't hurt you anymore..I squished his insides."

Sasuke didn't thank him for that, he just stared at the boy as if he were possessed, seeing that the shadow on the wall was not of a human figure, but that of a fox, leering at him along with eyes now a soft rose color. He was too stunned as the figure went over and snuggled into his lap,murmuring words of childish comfort.

_What...what the hell is he?_ He thought as the stress overtook him to darkness.

---------------

TBC

- My friend and I were chatting about how this scene would commence, and as I was talking about how a rapist should confront him, she asked me if it would be "Orochimaru." I told her no, it'd be a big, heavy, strong guy who reeks and she immediately thought of Sig from FMA. So I graciously gave him the name. NO WORRIES, FMA FANS! This is a diff. Sig xD;

The truth is out! What will happen now...?


	6. Secrets

Well, I almost quit on this story. Honestly, I had no inspiration, nor desire to keep this up. In fact, a few hours ago I was about to post up a note officially declaring that this story would be discontinued, hough the thought of it made me sick (I hate leaving my readers with an unfinished story).

But, I chatted about it with my best yaoi buddy, and I realized that this wasn't just a lack of interest in the sasunaru fandom. It was a hardcore set of writer's block. I figured this out as I realized I came up with another plotline not even a few weeks ago for my latest yaoi obsession and already Im sick of it.

So I looked up writer's block and I read some ways to overcome it. And after doing some exercises and watching some stuff, I tackled this chapter and pulled through. I feel proud of myself!

So, hopefully this nasty set of block is officially gone. And sorry for the long wait.

--

**"I heard all things in the heaven and in the earth. I heard many things in hell. How, then, am I mad?" -from The Tell-tale Heart by Edgar Allen Poe**

The sunlight met Sasuke's tired eyes as he opened them, silently taking in his surroundings.

Well, he was staring up at a familiar looking ceiling, the same color and texture as usual, the same fan above his bed spinning to circulate the air in the room. And so this was definitely his room. But still...this felt foreign. Why?

It was most likely because of the dream he had. This one was more terrifying than any he had previously. The image of Naruto staring upon his attacker, demonic glee wrapped around him like a cloak as his gaze alone caused the man to bleed to death. And the vision of a shadowy creature almost leaning over Naruto's shoulder, as if watching this horrid scene take place, frightened him. In fact, the Uchiha was almost certain that it was reality.

But then he realized none of that really happened. He even remembered returning to his car safely and driving home, locking up the house and settling in for the night. There was no doubt about it.

'It must of been the shock...making me think this is what happened...' The raven haired man chuckled, rubbing his forehead and glancing around the room, resting his eyes on the clock that bore 9:44 on its face.

Great. Tired, scared shitless, and late for work. It had only been a few minutes since he awoke and already his day was ruined.

He was quick with his morning routine, not having any time to spare, and rushed out to his car. When a moving object caught his eye in time to turn his head and see...Naruto walking out of the house, spotting him and smiling. Turning away, the usually fearless man's heart clenched, imagining the boy as he did in his dream, insane looking and killing people without even laying a finger on them.

Not failing to notice he was nearing the point of hyperventilating, he fought to open his car, though his wavering hands made it difficult to fit the key in. He struggled, so damn hard, and his episode peaked when a cheery voice spoke from behind, "Good morning, Mister Sa-"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

That was meant to stay in his head, but his illogical fear forced him to yell. He stayed stock still after that, just silently listening. Though no noise was heard, he could almost feel the confusion and hurt radiating from the child.

It seemed like ages until those footsteps slowly headed away from him. Sasuke sighed, both in relief and of foolish towards himself. He could deal with that later though. Right now, he probably had a very angry brother waiting for him at his office...

--

"Naruto?" Sakura looked concerned as Naruto came in from the front door, tears in his eyes. "Are you ok?"

After a second of composing himself inwardly, he smiled up at her through his glassy blue orbs and lied through his teeth. "It's ok, Sakura-chan...I just...tripped and fell."

Sighing with relief, the pink haired girl chided him about being more careful and sent him away with a hug. He trudged up the stairs, not bothering to keep the tears from falling now since Sakura wasn't around. He ran to him room, collapsing on his bed and sobbing into his pillow.

"He..h-he hates me now. I'm such a lo-loser..."

Though Kyuubi could of said something, he didn't, deciding to stay hidden in the room, and silent.

After exhausting himself of tears, the blond sat on the bed, staring tiredly at his hands. "I...I can't do that anymore. I scared him. He knows...somehow!"

Then the fox spoke. "There's no way, kit. You manipulated his memories, remember?"

Silence, for a second. "But...he was angry at me. And he wasn't angry before last night...he remembers!"

A sigh, and there was no more words between them, rather just a confused child attempting to stop his sniffling and a demon speaking in soothing purrs to comfort his boy.

--

_**Do you hate me too, now?**_

_**Do you want me dead?**_

_**Will you deny my love?**_

_**I love you, my Sasuke...**_

Another restless week.

Between work and promptly avoiding Naruto whenever possible, the Uchiha was glad to hold up in his house his free Sunday. He didn't have to deal with any problems.

Well, besides the guilt.

The sensible part of his mind was still beating himself up over the fact that he was treating the kid like a plague. Just because he had a disturbing dream didn't give him an excuse to take it out on the kid.

Deep inside, he knew this to be true.

He sat at the table for lunch, absentmindedly eating some stir-fry and thinking about what he should do. Apologizing was the only option, of course, it was just planning on how to do it was the problem.

He suddenly heard laughing. Glancing up out the window, a curious flash of gold ran into the woods, easily definable.

Well, there was his answer. He could go to the boy and apologize (as if his conscious would let him do anything otherwise). Nodding to himself, he set his plates in the sink and went outside, intent on following Naruto and setting things straight.

--

Naruto sighed, plopping down on the familiar rock. "Now what, fox?"

"What do you mean?" The lazy creature hardly moved, seeming content to just float about nonchalantly.

The boy seemed irritable today, and he fisted some of the grass next to him, looking scornful. "I meant about Sasuke. What should we do? He is still afraid of me!"

"Well," the shadow shifted, curling about himself. "You'll have to earn his trust back, and take things slow for now...although, you don't have that much time left."

"And what if I don't...?"

"You know the answer to that already, kit."

Silence. Then, Naruto sighed. "Well...start from box one, I guess..."

Unbeknown to the two, a figure was watching them in the woods, staring with sudden shock and horror at this revelation.

-TBC-

R/R!


	7. Truth Revealed

Sorry that it took so long. But now that school is done and I've had more free time, I can fully concentrate and pull off more stories! :)

Speaking of which, I have two new stories in the process at the moment. One is a FMA story with a RoyxEd pairing. That one, I'm hoping, is gonna be my longest story so far. Even if you don't like the pairing, or even know the show, I would say check it out when it comes, it's gonna be my best work yet.

And, for you sasunaru fans, I'm coming out with another story. This one, I can garuntee you, the 'theme' behind it will be entirely origional. Or, so I believe. I haven't read anything like it yet, so...

Now, with THIS story...

**WARNING:** This chapter has mild sexual situations and shouta. So BEWARE.

Anyways, read on!

--

**Feelings of shame, fear, guilt, and humiliation shackle us and keep us confined to the pit of darkness. The Mythology of Saturn**

Sasuke couldn't believe it. That dream he had must have been true, then. Or was it? He wasn't sure. But he did know that the terrifying shadow that had been with Naruto in his dreams was the very same one who was with the boy now. That part was definitely true.

The demon turned his head slightly, a low growl. "Someone is here."

_'Shit.'_ Sasuke turned around, intending to run the hell out of there, not wanting to get caught. But then Naruto's voice froze him in his spot. "Sasuke.." It wasn't inquiring, or even laced with any kind of emotion. It was just a statement. A sort of, 'I know you're there'.

The older man turned around now, knowing it'd be useless to leave now. They knew. Taking a breath, he stepped out of the bushes and now stood directly in the pathway of those bright, curious blue eyes. He stayed quiet because he wasn't sure what to say, and fear kept him from wanting to say anything.

But Naruto wasn't angry, or even irritated. In fact, he seemed...sad. That fox had retreaded somewhere, so it was just him and Sasuke. "Did you...?" The young boy asked, staring down at his feet, as if ashamed. When silence was heard around him, he already knew.

"Was that dream I had true, then? You really killed that man?"

Naruto turned his eyes back over, and they seemed darker than before, and answered with his own question. "Should I have let him rape you instead?"

This child...wasn't as innocent as Sasuke had thought. Although, he really had killed a grown man, that should have been a good clue. "No, shit...but did you really have to-"

"No one should touch you like that," Naruto went on, sounding a bit angrier now, almost to the point of delerium, "If he lived, he'd just do it again to someone else! He deserved to die!!"

That voice was dark, forboding, not at all fitting that cherubic face. Sasuke wavered a bit. "You're not human.."

Naruto froze a bit, being pulled out of that dark place he had went. "I was supposed to be.." The blond boy said quietly, staring off at nothing. "I was human, actually. I died at the age of eight, which is why I'll always have this small body...I would have been nineteen this year."

_No wonder he seemed so mature_, the Uchiha thought, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "So..why are you still here? And why is that demon with you?"

Naruto looked at him, a contemplative look on his face. Then he grinned a bit. "Well, technically he's my guardian. And I'm here for you, of course."

" For...me? What do you mean?" Sasuke was a bit taken back by this.

"We're soul mates..." Sighing at the blank look he recieved, he continued on. "In life, we were supposed to meet and become lovers. That's why you have such an attraction to me-"

"I...I do not."

The boy smirked lazily. "I'm not young, or stupid, _Mr. Uchiha_." Though he said the name in a not so innocent bedroom voice. "And since I died before we could meet, this 'demon' I have with me is supposed to help us get together."

"Look, this is wrong, we can't be together..."

"Of course we can." Now the boy stood up from his perch, lazily walking over to the older male, who couldn't seem to move. "You don't have to be embarrassed. We both want it..."

"No. I don't.." His voice was wavering though, as the boy came up extremely close to him. And unfortunately, the boy's height was just high enough so that his hot breaths were puffing out across his pant covered crotch. He nearly moaned at that

"Sasuke," the boy purred sensually, and this time he couldn't help but moan, "You seem a bit...tense. Maybe I can help you?" Those bright blue eyes stared at the prize in front of him, delighted that what little he did was creating such an immediate reaction.

Meanwhile, the raven haired man was fighting an inner battle. It was true, he did yearn for this boy. There was no explanation or excuse for it...but still, was it really right? He couldn't do it, no matter what age he supposedly was! His thoughts cut off when a curious, small tongue lapped at the fabric of his pants, pushing up right against the base of his clothed member. He nearly jumped at the sensation, forcing out a breath. "Naruto, stop.."

"Why?" was his response, that curious tongue wetting the fabric, carefully stimulating the hard-on. The those sinful lips of his found the tip, starting to suck on it through the material. But before he could get any headway (pun intended), Sasuke's hand clapsed his shoulder roughly, pushing him away. "S-stop!"

Naruto stumbled back, falling onto his butt. The shove wasn't really that forceful, but it had caught him off guard. Staring owlishly up at the panting, onyx eyed male, he was going to demand why the other had stopped him.

But Sasuke decided to do the talking, breathing heavily as he did so. "I don't want this? Ok? I don't want it, and I don't want you either. So stop it."

Naruto seemed to freeze at that. His face relaxed until there was no real expression on his face. "You're lying."

"I don't. Stop being a spoiled brat."

Those words cut through the younger deeply. His face shifted to a hurt look. "Sasuke.."

"Don't...just, get away from me." The older male staggered back, away from the other. "Just say the hell away from me and leave me alone!"

There was a thick silence after that. Naruto sat there, staring into his lap, while the other stared at him. Then the boy looked up, eyes blurry with tears. "If that is what Sasuke wants..."

Then the fox curled around the blond, and they disappeared with a wisp of black smoke.

--

It was night when they re-appeared again. They were now in the park Sasuke found Naruto in before. Naruto didn't say anything, he just stood up and sat on one of the swings, not bothering to push himself. The light in his eyes seemed to have faded with all hope of being with his lover.

The fox was sitting before him, yellow eyes now able to be seen, peering through the sihlouette. "My time is up, kit...I'm sorry."

The younger boy didn't seem to realize what the other said. After a second, he spoke though. "Isn't there a way? Can't we do something else?"

In response, the fox faded away, leaving nothing behind. Naruto stayed silent, staring at the ground. After he died, Kyuubi had been like a brother and guardian to him. And only with the fox's help could he live with Sasuke. Now that he was gone, no one could see him.

He was a ghost, after all. And he was stuck here, for the rest of eternity. Alone. And miserable.

--TBC--

No worries, there IS more to come! So stay tuned, and R/R!


	8. Desperation

Im finally finishing this story up, after it being delayed for so long. Im sorry again for those who had to wait.

**WARNING:** This chapter has mild sexual situations and shouta. So BEWARE.

Anyways, read on!

--

**They can't help it...everyone is Mad down here! -Cheshire Cat, Alice in Wonderland**

It had been five days. Sasuke couldn't help but worry during that period.

Naruto had simply disappeared since that encounter in the forest. He hadn't been home since, leaving Sakura to worry. She even filed for a missing child, but no one found any leads.

The Uchiha tried not to blame himself. He really tried to bury himself in his work and focus on his daily life. It didn't work, most of the time. And his usual flawless work habits were stating to slip.

Which explained this lovely visit from his older brother.

"Outoto, you seem to be distracted. Is there something I should know about?"

The younger brother looked up from where he was currently resting his head on his desk, nearly groaning at that indifferent look Itachi gave him. If people thought Sasuke had an icicle up his butt, his older brother must have a whole damn iceberg.

"No Itachi, I'm fine."

The elder 'tsked', leaning against the work desk. "You certainly are not fine. I'm not stupid, Sasuke. Your work has been slipping these past few days...I think it'd be best if you had a temporary leave, maybe sort out whatever it is you don't want to tell me..."

Sasuke really wanted to pull his hair out. How he hated it when his brother brought out that know-it-all tone. But, he hated to say it, the man was right. It wasn't like he was getting much work done anyways. "I'll...go to lunch, and then finish up for today."

"See that you do. And make sure this break of yours doesn't last too long. You've technically used up your vacation time already, dear brother."

_'Thank you, for holding this above my head,'_ the younger thought bitterly, not replying as he left the office.

He grabbed a sandwich from the deli he usually did. But instead of eating there, he decided to go to that park near work. He walked to the middle of it and sat down on a picnic booth, conveniently right next to the playground he had seen Naruto in that one day. Maybe, feeling foolishly hopeful, he thought the young blond haired boy would have been there.

Unfortunately, there was no bright eyed boy sitting in the sandbox, or on the jungle gym. Not a soul was there, he mused sadly, staring at the exact spot of sand that the boy sat on when he had last been there, staring up at him earnestly.

So, even then, Naruto had been infatuated with him. The boy...well, technically teen, was very clever. Maybe some of it was part of the plan. Was it possible that he implanted those dreams into his mind as well? That demon could have done it, yes...

No. Even if that were true, that hold over him would have been gone now, right? So why did he still feel so miserable and...aching to find Naruto again? Was that whole soul mate thing even true? Was that the reason his heart was hurting now..?

His watch beeped him out of his thoughts, and he stared down at his barely eaten sandwich. He'd just had to finish it before he went back to the office. His eyes drifted to the swing, as it slowly started to move on its own, with the help of the wind.

But...that was strange, he mused, walking away. It didn't feel like there was any wind at all.

--

The days continued, and Sasuke wasn't sure what to do anymore.

He had taken time off work, and everyday he found himself going to the last place he last saw Naruto, half hoping the child would appear to him. No such luck, naturally, but he was at the end of his ropes. Nothing but the well being of the young boy plagued his mind.

Finally, one night, as he sat there, fidgeting over a TV show, he felt the restlessness overwhelm him. He had to do something, _anything_, to find Naruto. So, he grabbed his keys and headed to his car, trying to tell himself it was pointless to drive around so late.

That didn't stop him though.

_Why did I hurt him like that?_ the Uchiha thought miserably to himself as he slowly crawled up and down the streets, keeping an eye out for anything. _So what if he said such things...it wasn't right for me to yell at him._

It was raining now, and pretty heavy. His windshield wipers battled furiously against the on-slaughter, trying to clear the view for the raven haired man. It was hard to be so worried, when you had to focus as well...

Suddenly, a colorful blur darted in front, and Sasuke had to slam on his brakes to avoid it.

Clutching the wheel tightly as he pulled off to the side of the road, trying to catch his breath, he stared straight ahead, through the rain and into the darkness, towards the city lights. The scene before him was blurring, as he found tears coming down from his eyes.

He was...crying?

He only cried twice in his life. The first time, he was five, and he had fallen down and hurt his knee pretty bad. His father had scolded him, reasoning that, 'Uchihas do not cry.' He had taken that warning, and never cried when he hurt himself.

The second time, was when his mother died. He didn't cry in front of his other relatives, though. None of the other men cried, not even Fugaku, who had been married to her for over twenty years.

And now, when he was eighteen years old, close to owning one of the most powerful businesses in the economic world, and very rich to boot, he was sitting in his car, crying. All for the sake of a child...

He sat there, scolding himself and rubbing furiously at his eyes as he murmured to the silent air, "Naruto...heh, I must look ridiculous. Would you laugh at me, seeing your lover crying to himself? Your...lover...crying, for you..." He trailed off, letting out a watery sigh. "I'm so stupid...Naruto..can you hear me somewhere? I don't care about anything anymore. I just want you to come back..." An orange shape caught his attention as he trailed off, and he turned his eyes towards it.

It was the animal that almost caused him to crash; a fire orange fox. It had black outlined around two familiar looking eyes. It reminded him of Naruto's fox...before Sasuke could think about it, the fox started to trot away.

"No, wait!"

Staggering, he shoved the car door pen, stumbling after the fox, who darted away from the human. It didn't matter, he had to follow it. Something was pulling him.

He hoped his gut was right.

--TBC--

Next chapter will be the last...what will happen?! Read and find out!


	9. Fin

Ah, the last chapter. This story gave me a lot of grief, but I'm glad to see it's finally wrapped up and tucked away. No worries, fans. Read the footer afterwards for a bit more info on my next 2 stories coming out. Anyways, sorry the ending is so short. Although, it seems I always end my stories with short chapters...huh...weird.

Read on!

--

**There is nothing to hide in the darkness. Because it needed light first to show that it was something to be hidden. **

He ran after the fox. He didn't care if he was getting soaked, or the fact that it was night out and his car was still running. All of his attention was on the fox, praying that it would lead him somewhere.

And judging by the way it kept glancing over its shoulder, it almost seemed like the creature wanted him to follow as well.

Soon, he found himself at the park where Naruto had played at one day. He glanced around, not paying attention to the rain that chilled his bones. He could catch the flu for all that mattered.

He could hear someone in the distance.

He followed the sounds, his heart clenched in his chest. As he got closer, laughter erupted, and an almost inaudible whimper followed. As he passed a grove of trees, he glanced over to dark shadows by one of the light posts, startled at what he saw.

There were two big demons there, with gray skin and reptilian features. They were chuckling as one of them held a shirtless Naruto up in the air, splaying his legs open while the second demon held the boy's arms captured in one hand. The other hand was currently rubbing itself against the pale skin of the boy's stomach. All three of them seemed translucent in the light.

"You really should enjoy this more, little one," one of them said, their heavy voiced laced with amusement, while the blond boy just shook his head and whimpered, looking away, eyes filled with hurt and despair.

"L-leave me alone..." He tried to sound convincing, but it came out as a weak breath.

They just laughed at the boy's words, not even noticing as a very pissed off Uchiha was marching right up to them, or the hellfire that was in his eyes. Though, the victim did notice, and looked over with glassy eyes.

"S-Sasuke..?"

The demons stopped laughing, turning their attention to the human, who looked like he would kill them without a second thought.

"Release him!" He growled out, not even flinching as the huge beasts moved to stand infront of him, the one who was holding Naruto now just dangling him by his arms. They both looked at each other, silently agreeing on something.

"Eh, filthy human...you got some nerve," the one holding the squirming boy grounded out, turning to look with his eyes glowing red even as it's captive tried to squirm.

"Sasuke, they'll kill you!" Narut cried, tears streaming down his face once more. He could deal with being another demon's plaything, the thought of his lover dying before his eyes was too much though.

But all the raven did was stand up taller, staring the monster's gaze with his own. "I'm not leaving here alive without you," was all he said.

That is, until one of those large clawed hands suddenly latched onto the poor Uchiha's head, lifting him off the ground even as Naruto screamed.

"Stop it! Leave him alone!" He thrashed violently, trying to worm out of the grasp. "Don't hurt him!!"

The one holding Sasuke just laughed, squeezing a bit more and causing the human to reach up and frantically grasp at the demon's hand, needing air.

If Naruto had been crying before, he was now balling by this point as Sasuke's attempts grew weaker and weaker. "You're killing him! STOP IT!!"

As he screamed, and the Uchiha's attempts stilled, time seemed to slow as a familiar fox appeared, eyes glowing red as the scene melted away into darkness.

--

A twenty year old Naruto sat on a park bench, staring off at the clouds. It was a peaceful day in the park, and the sun was shining. He always enjoyed coming here. It helped him relax whenever he was stressed about something, and it was just an enjoyable place to be.

"Sasuke..?" the boy questioned, glancing over at his boyfriend, who also sat on the bench and had an arm wrapped around the blond's midsection.

"Hm..?"

"Do you ever feel like...this place is important, somehow?" Naruto looked at the children on the swings and at the sandbox, frowning slightly. "I mean...important to us?"

The raven sat up a bit more, looking over at his lover. "Sometimes...you feel it, too? But I can't remember why exactly."

"Me neither..." Naruto pouted. "It really bugs me sometimes."

A sly grin. "Everything bugs you, dobe."

"Argh, teme!"

They stood up, laughing, and walked hand in hand to go to the deli down the street. Unbeknownst to them, a small fox poked his head out of a bush, watching them walk away with a little grin.

Then, it disappeared, leaving the two young lovers their eternity.

--

How strange...I think at the beginning I wanted this story to be all about the taboo shouta sex, but I didn't even include anything good. : Oh well...underage sex shouldn't be my highest priority...lol

Anyways, that's it for my story. I hope you all enjoyed it, and I also hoped that my serious breaks and writer's blocks didn't affect your mood about this too much.

Keep an eye out for my next stories. One is 'Mabaroshi', an Ed/Roy FMA story about love, hate, loss, and the secret, seductive views of geisha. And yet another Sasunaru still in production, and will certainly be different from any sasunaru ever written. I'd love to tell you more, but it's a surprise. Let's just say Sasuke is gonna have his hands full with this one!

Until next time, keep reading!

Ashers


End file.
